The Tales of a New Town
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: A group of minecraftians one day decided the best way to make money or a name for themselves would be to go to an island, and build their own town on it. Follow them on their crazy adventures as they try to make a new town to city, to kingdom. Rated T for some Language, creepers, and stupidity by some characters.
1. A Drunkan Idea

AN: A Small note, if you read my previous Minecraft Fanfiction, the Mysterious Island, then you will know a few of the references to it. If not, then you might not get it. It isn't needed to read it to read the story though.

There are many stories in the land of Minecraftia, many warriors, farmers, merchants, alchemists, and most importantly, miners. Today's story is one of many, about an unlikely group, who discover wonderful things….that or totally screw around and cause chaos, whichever you want.

[At the Tavern, The Winking Creeper in the Kingdom of Toxceta]

A group of men were talking to each other. It was obvious who the leader was, it was Bren T. Hunter, not the famous Adventurer who wrote a book on defeating the nether dragon, but rather Bren Tenkage Hunter, the grandson of the adventurer. His hair was short but tied back at the end in a tiny pony tail, goggles on his forehead, and a sweet leather duster. His brown eyes were looking dull from his drinks.

"Bar keep, more of that *hic* Chateau Romani" He said downing some of his alcoholic milk.

"Bren, remember what happened last time, you picked a fight with a pumpkin and lost"

This was spoken by a young man in blue cloth robe, it was the mage Gale, he was a drop out of magic school, why he was a drop out he refused to say but his power was at least enough to ward a creeper with a few spoken words. He used his left hand to rub the back of his head and feel his tidy black hair. In his right hand, a small bottle of fine Dwarven mead, along with a Dwarven Jaffa cake. He crunched on the small wafer and drank some of the mead.

The large nosed barkeep sighed and cleaned a glass with a rag as he listened, this was the third night in a row this guy was here, well as long as he had gold he was welcome, but even his patience was starting to wane. He set down another Chateau Romani for Bren to drink.

"Bren keep it down"

This was spoken by a man in green armor, his helmet removed and set on a nearby table, his hair short and blond, his skin un-tanned from being in his armor a lot, but not pale by any means. He looked at Bren with his Hazel eyes and then Bren just hiccupped; he rolled them and went back to his business, that business being playing pool with his close friend. This was Nick, and he was a wandering mercenary who hooked up with Bren a while back.

The man playing with him was a little shorter, but like Nick wore the same armor, albeit red, and his helmet stood with Nick's. His skin was a little tanner. He rubbed his glasses up and ran his hand through his nearly black, brown hair as he watched Nick miss his shot.

"Alright AJ you're up" Nick said and AJ as it were took his.

"Just ignore Bren, you know how he is these days" AJ said as he hit the cue ball into number 7 sending it into corner pocket.

"Yeah, his desire to make a name for himself, rather than living on his Grandfathers" Nick said and he felt a conk on the back of his head knocking him onto the pool table, he groaned and looked, it was Bren's milk glass

Bren was glaring at Nick

"Shud up, I's am tired of hear bout *hic* my grandfather and his sto-*hic*-ry. I'm going to make a name of myself and not live off my family's *hic* money!" He called out and Gale rolled his eyes

The Barkeep sighed and then tapped Bren's shoulder

Bren turned around angry about to slice his arm off but the Barkeep held his hand up, "Listen, you want to make a name for yourself, why don't you try and build a mine, discover something new, found a town, do something other than trash my tavern" the man spoke and Bren nodded his head and then said, "Got an idea?"

The Barkeep stood back and thought, "I know, I do have the deed to an old island, it used to have a settlement but it was abandoned because the locals thought it was cursed…been in my family for generations, but we refused to go there. But if you want t-"

Bren had took the deed out of the man's hands and tried to focus his drunken eyes and said, "So how much?"

"How about 20 diamonds, that should be enough for me to retire comfortably" the bar keep said and Bren groaned a bit but went into his nearby pack and going past a bound up sword found his pouch sat it on the counter. "

"20 diamonds, all I had left and brought with me. I don't believe in curses" He said showing them. The Barkeep smiled and said, "Deal"

Bren spoke up to his group

"Guys, we set tale for our new island" He downed his last glass of milk…and then proceeded to pass out onto a nearby table.

Nick groaned, "Well AJ lets take him to the inn, guess we get to start a new town" He said to his companion

"I guess so" AJ said picking up the passed out Bren and taking him out

Gale face palmed, "I got kicked out of the Magical Academy for this?" he thought as he paid for his food and drink and left

The next morning Bren had chartered a ship to take them to the island, the sailor was confused as to why Bren would go to the Notch forsaken place but hey, gold is gold. Bren had also used up the last of his gold to pay for some supplies, new pickaxes, axes, shovels, a couple of hoes, some cut stone and building wood, a little forging iron, plenty of food and even a cow. Needless to say, if they don't set up a town, Bren would be in debt

A Few days passed on the ship, and they landed on the beach, Bren could see the old and decrepit dock, untended too long was now rotting. Old building vine covered, and full of weeds, at least they had shelter to work with.

"I christen thee….Kingdom Awesome" Bren said tripping on the sand, his last bottle of personal Chateau Romani in his hands

"Actually Bren, the Island is called Torenta" Gale said helping Bren up

"Right right" Bren said as Nick and AJ helped the sailors pull cargo out

"Ok sir, we will be back in a month, if you have supplies to trade with us, we will trade. If you want off, we will bring you off" the Caption said to Bren and Bren nodded his head, soused but not completely drunk

The group watched the ship sail away and Bren turned to the group

"Ok guys, check out the area you guys, see if you can find anything useful that isn't bolted down, and come back to the dock for a status report, I'll find a place to keep Mia here," He said referring to the cow they brought

Everyone went off and Bren led Mia through the old town. It didn't take long for him to find the old barn and he was thankful to find the fence, while a little rotted, was strong enough to keep Mia in

"Ok Mia stay here, I'll be back soon with some feed" He said and Mia gave a content moo as she munched on some of the over grown grass.

Bren then took his own look around.

Gale was checking a house, his eyes focused on a book shelf, "The Creeper Anatomy, The many spells of Fumblemore, The Legend of the Pumpkin Prince, The Bible of Notch, Spells and how to use them…not a bad selection, whoever lived here had some good tastes" Gale said pulling out the Legend of the Pumpkin Prince and reading it a bit.

Nick and AJ were in the general store, seeing if anything was left.

AJ checked the back room and said, "Found some Extra torches and an old iron pickaxe, but that's it" AJ called out

"I found some shears, a little fabric, and a couple of watermelon seeds" Nick said after he checked the shelves

"Well we found something" AJ said as they put the items in a pack to take to Bren

The group met up back at the beach and Bren asked, "Anything useful?"

"Found some books, an old record of Cat, and a small creeper toy" Gale said setting down his prizes

"AJ and Nick?" Bren asked

"Some seeds, shears, fabric, torches and one pick axe, the store was cleaned out" Nick said when they set their findings

Bren went to his pack and set down two things, one was an old compass, the other, a map of the island

"Found these two in the Mayor's office, seems this island isn't fully explored, judging by the markings. We do have access to a mine about a couple miles north, but after that, no idea what is out there" Bren said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Now let's get to work" Bren said and they let out a big Her-Ra

Character Information.

Bren Tenkage Hunter (The Third)

Age: 22

Occupation: A wanderer

Bren is named after his grandfather, Bren T. Hunter, who claimed to have slain the evil Ender Dragon. While his son was happy to live off the money, the respect, and the perks of being the son of a hero, Bren T. Hunter the third on the other hand did not want to be given all the perks for his Grandfather's work. He wanted to earn his own keep, when he was 16 he left home with a bag of diamonds and gold to pay for his travels and a bound sword.

Other Interesting facts: The T. while in his name means Tenkage, his Father's T. was Tormonia, and his Grandfather's was Togoro.

Actors seen in this episode.

Bren T. Hunter: Played by Bren Tenkage

Nick: Played by H3LLHOUND308

AJ: Played by SloanRangers1

Gale: Played by Gallum14

More to come


	2. A Strange Captain

The group began to work on rebuilding the Mayor's building, Bren said it was the biggest building and it had an underground basement for the former mayor's bedroom. This would be the best bet for defense in case this island didn't have any friendly locals if it were.

"Ok we need more wood" Bren said as he finished patching up the front door, "Got any more?"

"I do"

Bren looked at Gale who had a large bag of buildable wood, Bren could only grin

"Gale you never fail to amaze me" He said taking a board out and working on the wall.

Over with Nick and AJ they were working on setting up some tents, while the project of fixing up the Mayor building would take another day, sleeping without anything over their head was out of the question.

"Hand me the pole" Nick said to AJ as he began to pull up the Camo Green fabric.

"Right here" AJ said handing it to Nick who finished putting up their tent

Gale walked to the last tent, unlike Bren's Black one, and Nick and AJ's shared Green tent, his was a dark purple, he drew his personal want and with a few magical waves it lifted up.

"Got to love the magic" Nick thought putting his stuff into the tent.

Bren groaned in pain, he had hit his finger with the hammer.

"You ok?" AJ called out to him

"Yeah…just stings a bit…know what it getting late lets continues tomorrow" He said sucking on his index finger.

True to Bren's word, it was becoming sunset, and this was the time of day when people went in for the night.

"Ok" They said going into their tents and quickly went to sleep.

When they awoke the next morning they heard something strange, it sounded like snoring.

Bren looked at the beach and saw a longboat, right on the beach.

"Guys did the sailors leave their longboat here?" He asked, Nick and AJ drew identical iron swords

"No" Nick said and they carefully went to the boat and then nick let out a sigh

"Its safe guys check it out" He said pointing to the unknown figure in the boat.

Bren and Gale walked to the boat, both munching on some bread. They looked at the figure in which they figured out where the snoring came from. It was a man in a red captains uniform…a pirate Captains, and this man was dead asleep, in his hands a bottle of Dwarven Ale.

Bren face palmed

"Are you serious?" Bren asked as Gale used his wand to poke the man in the head, the man didn't stir

"…get some water" Bren said and Gale pointed his wand at the ocean and some water flew up and then slammed itself onto the man's face causing him rise up with a shock and yell, "OK I'm up is the navy attacking?!" He blinked a few times and looked at the four

"…uh did I get captured again?" He asked

Bren didn't know what to say, is this guy for real?

"Uh no, we kinda found you like this, who are you?" Bren asked

The man got out of the boat and then cracked his back and said with a voice full of pride, "The Dread Pirate Ryan, Captain of the Toxic Demon" He said…and then looked around

"Wait how did I get here?" He asked now confused

Gale looked at the ale and then said, "Perhaps you got drunk on your ship and slept on a long boat, it fell down and you washed up on our shore" He said

Ryan looked at the boat and then said, "Sounds like me…so let me guess gonna turn me into the Navy?"

Bren shrugged his shoulders, "Well we are the only 5 on this island far as well know, so no we can't, I suppose since you don't seem to have any weapons on you, I don't think you pose a threat" He said

Ryan let out a hearty laugh, "Smart man…cept I got this!" He called out drawing from inside his jacket a flint lock and pulling the trigger on Bren….only it didn't go off

"Oh yeah that's my bluff flintlock…." He said, Nick just groaned while AJ laughed, "This man is a riot" AJ said

"He is a pirate, what kind of crew would follow this man" Nick asked quietly

Ryan didn't hear and he put the worthless flintlock back into his jacket, "Sorry bout that, so uh….sir, mind letting me stay on this island, before I was a pirate, I was a carpenter" He said

"…why would a carpenter become a pirate?" Bren asked cocking an eyebrow

"Well long story short, a rival try to take business from me, I took it back, found a love on the seas, so that's where I "bees" He said with a slight chuckle

Bren could only smile when he extended his hand to the pirate, "I'm Bren T. Hunter, this here is Gale, Nick, and AJ" He said shaking the pirates hand

"A pleasure, so got anything I can hammer, if not anything for me to drink?" He asked and Bren shook his head, "follow me, we got a project going on" He said leading Ryan to the Mayor's building, unaware they were being watched by a creeper in the nearby woods

Bren pointed to the walls, "I don't need to tell you that the walls are rotting away, we are trying to set up a town so we need to fix up these buildings" Bren said explaining, Ryan half listened and then turned around and drew a flint lock from his jacket and unlike the other one it fired, right between the eyes of the creeper that tried to be stealthy

"Damn creeper" Ryan said and Bren looked at the flintlock and Ryan said, "Don't worry, I wasn't really gonna shoot you, just a joke earlier, this was my only other one on me, so don't expect me to watch your back like that again" He said drawing a dagger from his belt and going into the creeper's dead body and cutting it up, he soon found what he was looking for, "Gun Powder, Notch" He groaned, he had no idea what kind of god would create a creature whose only purpose was to explode.

"Uh thanks" Bren said rubbing the back of his head

"Don't mention it, if you got killed on my watch, those two knights would run their swords through me" He said folding his arms, "So want to get to work?"

Bren nodded his head and the two began to work.

Back with AJ and Nick, they were at the farm, working on the fence, they wanted to make sure their only source for calcium wasn't going to get up and run, though judging by how Mia didn't leave her spot since the night before and didn't pay them much mind, she wasn't running anytime soon.

"So AJ trust Ryan?" Nick asked using a hammer to send a wooden stake into the ground while AJ held it in place

"Well he does seem to mean well, maybe he is a good pirate" AJ suggested

"You mean like the bandits who burned our village to the ground, Ryan may not be the most competent of men, but I don't want anyone to lose track of him" He said, venom in his voice, AJ sadly nodded his heads, they then heard a loud bang and ran back to Bren and Ryan

Gale was looking through his magical spell tome, it looked beaten and well thumbed, and that was true, he had for years and he needed to find a certain spell.

"….illusion, detecting motivation, perfect" He thought running his fingers through the words. While Bren and AJ seemed to trust them, and he could tell Nick didn't care for their newest member of the group, Gale wanted a more….precise understanding of him. He had no reason to doubt the man, he could smell the booze from the pirate captain and his story would make sense. But why would a man like him be a pirate, he was hiding something, that was something he could sense.

He was continuing to read when he heard a loud bang and he let out a,"Damn it" and ran out to investigate.

The trio ran to Bren and Ryan and they could see a dead creeper and then they heard Ryan say, "…so want to get back to work?"

"What in blazes happened?" Nick asked as he tried to figure out what happened, Gale on the underhand was quick to deduce the situation

"Ryan shot a creeper that tried to attack Bren here" Gale said, "….hence the bang, I assume he had one more flintlock on his person. He wouldn't be stupid to kill Bren without more than one to take us all on…am I right?" Gale asked

Ryan drew the flintlock and said, "That is correct, I saved him by using my last shot" He explained

Nick glared at him, but he had to admit that Gales logic was sound…he hated it but it was in Ryan's favor.

"Guys its ok, I'm not gonna get killed by a pirate, I according to a strange fortune teller, my demise will be from being involved in an airship accident driven by an idiot dwarf wearing pink armor" Bren said, "I don't think Ryan qualifies as the ship, dwarf or pink armor" Bren said and Ryan had to let out a chuckle at that logic, that and the oddly specific fortune.

Nick rolled his eyes while AJ smiled; Ryan wasn't a bad guy after all

Gale didn't need to use the spell after all, he could already figure out his motivation, survival, on the surface Ryan was a slight idiot, but deep down, he was smart enough to know when it is wise to attack and when to retreat. He may have his secrets…but perhaps it is for another time.

"Come on Ryan let's get back to work" Bren said as he and Ryan began to hammer away at the boards they were replacing.

When nightfall came Bren and Ryan were done replacing the rotted and broken woods, and used the scrap to start a fire, they were telling stories around them. Bren and Ryan decided to stay in the basement, Ryan making his own bed out of nice leaves and a spare pillow the group decided to give him, along with a spare blanket. They would find something else that would make a better bedding tomorrow

"…and now the man uses his hooked hand to stalk young couples who stray too far from their villages…and then try to find a hand to replace his lost one" Ryan said finishing his story, while Bren and AJ were a little freaked out, Gale and Nick where not as amused. Nick because it was a clichéd story, and Gale not because of the story, but the story he heard a thousand times back at the academy.

"Well lads, I say it's time to turn in" Ryan said and the group nodded their heads as they turned in for the night.

A few days passed, and they used the time to begin working on a few more things, for starters they chopped down some trees to collect more building wood and fixing up some of the other housing, soon all of them had a wooden roof over their heads.

On the Fifth morning something happened….something far stranger then Ryan's arrival.

Bren was collecting water at a nearby lake when he saw heard a scream, he looked up and saw a swirling vortex of blue energy and he saw a man in a black hood fall right out…into the lake.

To be continued….

Character Info

Nick

Age 20

Occupation: Mercenary

Nick growing up was an orphan, he had to earn his keep, doing jobs he wasn't always proud off, like pick pocketing, spying on town residents, but he learned he had to do what he had to do….that was when he was 10, he and his close friend AJ's lives change forever, when bandits came and torched their village, leaving barely anyone alive when the fire settled. When he was 15 he joined the legendary Fighter's Guild and learned how to be a mercenary.

Interesting Fact: He met Bren by complete chance, Bren was traveling along a road about to be ambushed by some highway men, when Nick and AJ took care of them, AJ had the idea to tell Bren about this, because of this Bren thanked them with a nice meal and they became fast friends, later traveling with each other.

Actors seen in this episode.

Bren T. Hunter: Played by Bren Tenkage

Nick: Played by H3LLHOUND308

AJ: Played by SloanRangers1

Gale: Played by Gallum14

Ryan: Played by KanjoLuBoku


	3. The man who came from another time

Bren looked at this strange visitor who seemed to struggle in the water

"Now that is odd" Bren thought as the man swam to shore panting, Bren also noticed that his hooded sweater despite all the thrashing didn't leave his head, nor did it reveal his face.

"You ok?' Bren asked helping he man out of the water.

"Been better, so what year is it?" He asked and Bren didn't know what to say

"Uh its 2012 AJ (After Java)" Bren said confused

The man was silent and then screamed

"NOTCH DAMN IT I WENT TOO FAR BACK!" He cried out

"What are you talking about?" Bren asked

The man turned his head looking at Bren, at least Bren assume he was looking at him

"…ok long story short, I'm from the future, I used a time machine to go back 10 years, but it went way off and sent me back 200 years into the past. Damn it" He said holding his head like he was face palming.

"200 years from the future?" Bren asked confused, he didn't know if should believe him

"Yes I'm from the future, I'm Mike" He said extending his hand

"Bren" Bren said shaking his hand, Mike looked around

"Wow, never thought I'd see a forest outside of a nature dome" He said looking at the trees and seeing the nearby birds

"You don't have forests?" Bren asked and the man shook his head

"Nope we….wait no I shouldn't tell you about the future, I might change it, that's time travel 101…damn it if they find out I'm going to be in even more trouble than I am already in" He said

"Calm down, what do you mean more trouble?" Bren asked and the man let out a sigh, "Alright let me just say that I'm kinda a wanted man, it's because I made….well something…." He said rubbing the back of his head, "I rather not talk about it"

"I see…so can you get back home?" Bren asked

"…yeah I kinda can't, I kinda stole the device to send me back….and it was an older model, one way" He said

Bren didn't know if he should trust this man and began to shuffle back

"Wait don't go, I know I sound like a bad guy, but…ok I'm kinda a bad guy, but I'm not going to hurt you" He said grabbing Bren's arm, Bren stopped and then asked, "Then what did you do?"

Mike looked down and said, "I got caught up in the wrong thing…let's put it that way, look I can help you, I am good with different machinery, and I can building many things" He said trying to convince Bren he was serious

Bren let out a sigh, "Fine, but I'm watching you" He said leading Mike back to the town but then Mike turned back and said, "Wait I need my stuff"

"Stuff?" Bren asked and Mike held up a water logged pack

"Came with me from the future, nothing too big but enough to help me set up shop" Mike said checking them, "Ok I should be able to build some basic machinery with the right tools I got here" He said to Bren.

"Ok" Bren said leading him back to the Town. AJ was milking Mia while Nick was chopping down some nearby trees. Gale and Ryan where nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, where is Gale and Ryan?" Bren asked and AJ said, "They went further into the woods to find fresh meat"

"Who's this?" Nick asked setting down his axe to see the new comer

"Guys, ok you may not believe me but this is Mike, and he is from the future" Bren said straight up.

Nick and AJ were silent, thinking Bren found some more Chateau Romani or something worse.

"It's true" Mike said reaching into his pack, he found what he was looking for; it looked like a mechanical flintlock to them.

"This is my personal laser gun" He explained, everyone was confused

"Laser?" AJ asked

"Yes laser, it is a light beam focused into a focal poi…" Mike looked at all of them, they had a confused look on their face so he sighed and said, "Magic"

Everyone let out an "Oooh"

"Right, so what my gun can do is destroy rocks without needing a pick axe, like this" He said pointing to a large boulder next to a tree, he took aim with the pistol and fired, a red beam of light shot out and the rock was destroyed.

"By Notch…." Bren said surprised, this was impressive all right.

"Yeah, can't do it too many times, no way to recharge it" He said

"Recharge?" Bren asked

"Uh give it more magic, I need to build devices to hold power to put into this, or else it won't fire any more…uh kinda like gunpowder with your flintlocks" He explained

"Oh I get it" AJ said, "You need magic powder to fill it up, well we have a wizard who could help" He said and Mike didn't know what to say

"I only said magic so I don't need to explain myself…but even kids know that magic isn't real" He thought and said, "Uh yeah, so my name is Mike" He said extending his hand to them

AJ shook his hand, "I'm AJ and that's my friend Nick" Nick held his hand up and nodded his head

"The other people in our group are the pirate Ryan and our wizard Gale" Bren said to him, Mike was confused

"Uh Pirate?" Mike asked

"Captain, he washed up on shore, he is harmless" Bren explained

"Ok" Mike said, he was a little unsure but if Bren said he was ok, he guessed it was ok

The scene moves away from this part of the group and then in the woods where Ryan and Gale were, they were hunting for something fresh to eat, Ryan was carrying a dead rabbit that they were able to catch and snap the neck of but that was it.

"See anything Gale?" Ryan asked looking around

"No, and keep your eyes peeled for more creepers, if there was one, there must be more" Gale said holding his up in case something jumped out

"I know, I'm not daft" Ryan said pulling a branch aside but then he jumped back, he saw a large spider and it saw him, it let out a stance where it stood on its hind legs and flared his fangs"

"Blast it" Ryan said jumping back; Gale took his place and held his wand up, "Hey Ryan, think Spider is edible?" He asked

Ryan looked at the large fanged spider that refused to move, "Think so, we might need to stew it" He said

"Good" Gale said flicking his wand and muttering a few words, he fired a small lightning bolt right into the spider's face; it let out a small shrill shudder and fell forward dead.

"Alright I'll carry it" Gale said using his wand to lift up the spider but then he noticed something and said, "Oh Notch…."

Ryan looked at him, "What?"

Gale pointed behind the spider; it was a single egg right in the ground.

"Oh…so that's why it didn't attack, it was just protecting its egg" Ryan said, he took off his hat and putt it on his chest, "Sorry miss spider, we didn't know" He said to the dead spider and Gale walked to the nest and looked at it, it was a freshly made one, but the spider wasn't laying eggs, so it must have brought this one to this new nest.

"I'll take the egg, might as well or else the spider will die alone" He said picking up the softball sized egg and putting it into his robe

"You sure you want to do that, what if it turns on you?" Ryan asked

"Perhaps it will, but we killed the spider for just defending its nest" Gale said picking the spider back up with his magic and leading Ryan back to the town

"Right….curse my soft heart" Ryan muttered following him back.

Back with Bren, he was showing Mike a free house.

"So I know it's a little wrecked but we are working on it" Bren said to him

"Don't worry about it, I think I can handle this" Mike said looking around, a little dusting, some new machines in here and he would have a decent workshop

"Err but do me a favor, if you come across any strange minerals while mining, let me know, I might be able to identify it for you" Mike said setting down his personal pack.

"Ok and I'll introduce you to the others when they get back ok" Bren said and Mike nodded his head and Bren walked out.

Mike waited a moment and then went into his pack and pulled out a small device and pressed a button, a voice spoke, "Mike, your mission is to arm the nuclear device, and destroy the Epsilon Camp. Failure is not an option…"

Mike turned off the device and let out a large sigh saying, "…if only I knew that was the wrong thing" He said to himself and then he heard a knock

"Sorry to bug you, but they just came back" It was Bren's voice

"Alright I'm coming out" Mike said putting the device back into his pack and walking out, he saw in the middle of the old town square a man in a robe and a main in what he identified as a pirate captains coat cutting apart a spider and putting it into a large caldron.

"Uh spider?" Mike asked

"Don't knock it till you try it" Bren said, though his voice indicated he was unsure about that as well.

"Hey guys, this is the guy I was telling you about" Bren said to Ryan and Gale

"I'm Mike" Bren said to him

"Captain Ryan" Ryan said

"Gale" Gale said as he used his magic to stir the water without a spoon

"So you really are a wizard" Mike said looking at this

Gale cocked an eyebrow, "Well according to Bren, you have a tool that uses magic, so I don't see why you are surprised"

"Well I don't use that kind of magic" Mike said quickly lying

Gale didn't say anything instead going back to work on making the stew.

"Hey Bren, got something to show you" Gale said going into his robe and drawing the egg

"The spider was defending her nest" He explained

"Gonna try and hatch it?" Bren asked

"Well, all wizards have their own magical pet, figure I might as well try a spider. Better than some who think they can tame a creeper" Gale said with a light smirk on his face. Bren could only imagine how that ends up.

"We'll call you when dinner is ready" Ryan said as he added some of the rabbit meat he was cutting up into the stew.

"Thanks" Bren said going back to the mayor's building and pulling out a book to read while he waited.

Over with AJ and Nick they were sparing with some wooden swords Nick made, obviously they were working up a good sweat

"So AJ, think this mike guy can be trusted?" Nick asked sending a thrust at AJ who turned and sent a swipe into Nick's shoulder

"Well if Bren trusts him, I think we can trust him" AJ said as Nick blocked that swipe

"I don't know, it's kinda hard to trust a man who claims he is from the future" Nick said swinging down at AJ who jumped back

"But why lie about that?' AJ asked as they crossed swords

"…I don't know, that's what confuses me" Nick said as they both jumped back and sheathed their swords

"Let's head back; dinner should be ready…think spider will be good?" He asked

"I don't know I'm just thankful I saved some of last night's steak" AJ said and Nick gave a small smile.

Dinner was finished and they had their bowls ready for the strange new meal.

They all at the same time took a spoon full of spider rabbit stew, a pause….and then they all spat it out.

"Ok…who has steak left?" Was all Bren could asked.

Character Info

AJ

Age 19

Occupation: Mercenary

AJ unlike his best friend Nick grew up with a happy family. When bandits came and destroyed his town, he and Nick stood together to become mercenaries. AJ is far more optimistic about situations then Nick but isn't afraid to stand firm.

Interesting Fact: AJ while growing up helped his parents with agriculture and found he had a green thumb, he also impressed his town by improving the town water mill and therefore better flour was made.

Actors Seen in this episode.

Bren T. Hunter: Played by Bren Tenkage

Nick: Played by H3LLHOUND308

AJ: Played by SloanRangers1

Gale: Played by Gallum14

Ryan: Played by KanjoLuBoku

Mike: Played by metalgod095

AN: In case you didn't get it, Mike is from the Technic mod of Minecraft.


	4. Friend?

The next morning, Bren awoke; he stepped outside of the mayor's house and blinked a few times, noticing something strange.

A chest in the middle of town, with four lit torches around it.

Bren blinked a few more times and then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't drunk again, nope, it was real.

He walked across the grass to the chest and opened it up. Inside he found a stone hoe that looked like it was recently used, some freshly picked apples, chopped wood, along with wooden planks, he finally pulled out some grain, he looked it over, it looked fresh and he had enough to bake some basic wheat bread.

"Now who would do this?" He thought looking around, and then he saw in the tree line around the town a figure. He went to his side and drew his blade.

"Come out now!" He called out to the figure but the figure disappeared in the trees and Bren let out a sigh.

"Got to be careful" He thought when he noticed Gale walking out of his house and smacking his lips and running his hand through his hair, muttering to himself, "Never eat spider again"

Bren walked to Gale and then pointed to the chest, "Hey Gale got an idea about this chest?" He asked and Gale looked at the chest and put his hand up to his chin in thought

"Nothing" He said looking in the chest, "It doesn't look like something that we would make…the chest itself looks old, nearly rotten" He said moving some stuff away to see the bottom, "In fact the items here look like they were put in last night while we slept" he told Bren

"Should we tell the guys?" Bren asked looking at the houses that the rest of the people stayed in

"No, not right now, Bren did you see anyone who would have done this?" Gale asked

"I saw a figure that way" Bren said pointing, "I held my sword and called out to him and he took off" Bren said

"Allow me" Gale said walking to the spot Bren pointed to, he muttered some words and his wand began to glow, and he could see in the grass yellow steps.

"Got him" Gale said, Bren nodded his head and drew his sword, following Gale and the footsteps into the woods.

They walked for 10 minutes following the glowing trail that Gale set up, it took them a while to stay on the trail, but they wanted to be stealthy as to not alert the figure. After a few more minutes they found a clearing in the woods…and found a broken wooden house, but that's not what surprised them, they saw freshly tilled land with grain growing.

"Ok this doesn't make any sense" Bren said looking at the tilled soil

"The tracks lead into the house, be ready" Gale said disabling the spell.

Bren nodded his head and held his sword in his right hand as he used his left to open the door; he looked into the room and then shut the door quickly.

"Damn it, a zombie…a large one at that, at least 6 feet tall" Bren hissed he was panicked; zombies retained all strength they had in their life, but without the problem of endurance or pain.

"So what do we do?" Gale asked

"Give me a muffle spell or something, I'll sneak up on it and stab it in the head" Bren said and Gale nodded his head and began to mutter more words and Bren slowly open the door and walked in, his footsteps silent now, the zombie was on the floor, his back to Bren as he silently held his sword up.

"…leave…"

Bren jumped back, he heard a low growl, but the word was clear.

The zombie turned his head to Bren

"Leave…me….alone…."

It was clear the zombie was talking to him…and not attacking him?

Bren didn't know what to say to the zombie.

"Uh you speak?" Bren asked

The zombie let out a smile…even with the rotten flesh, Bren could see it was a smile.

"Friend…likes….gift?" It asked in a slow growl

"Friend like gift?" Bren asked and then it clicked, "You left the chest?" Bren asked, "With the food and wood?" He asked

The zombie stood up and pointed to a large hoe on the ground, it was muddy

"I…farm." He said

"Uh Gale…could you come in?" Bren called out; he needed to make sure he wasn't in a drunken dream

Gale walked in and held his wand up, "Bren why didn't you kill it?" Gale asked about to send a minor fireball spell into its head

"It can talk" Bren asked and Gale dropped his wand in shock…

"You…friend?" The zombie asked

Gale went to his knees, this was impossible, in all his studies ever since the discovery of portals to the nether, the undead roamed the world, along with creepers, giant spiders, silver fish in abandoned strongholds, never has there been an account of a zombie that spoke, it was impossible, zombies couldn't speak in anything but a growl, and they couldn't think therefore they couldn't do anything but attack, let alone speak.

"…if my teachers could see this, they would have to take me back" He thought and he looked at the zombie

"Bren, we need to capture it" He said

"What?" Bren asked

"If I can bring a zombie who can talk and think, I can return to the academy" He said, he began to reach for his wand but then he was knocked to the wall, the zombie seemed to understand what he said and had sent a right hook into his chest.

"It…can fight?" Gale asked before he passed out.

Bren drew his sword he was terrified but the zombie stood back

"Please…leave….I…want….peace." He said to Bren

Bren looked down and then dropped his sword to the ground

"Listen, I want to know something, how come you aren't like other zombies, others want to kill me and anyone who comes near" He asked, the zombie shook his head

"Don't…know….just….thought….why….fight" He slowly said, "…like…to….farm"

"You like to farm huh…well if you want you can come to my town and be our farmer" He said, he had a feeling that the others would call him crazy

The zombie was silent and then pointed to a cracked mirror, "But…I….am…a…monster" He frowned and looked close to crying

"Oh come on, cheer up, my grandfather was friends with a monster, and because of it he saved the world….because of him I learned that not everyone is a monster" He said extending his hand to the zombie.

"So come on friend" Bren said smiling

The zombie didn't know what to say…this human, thought he wasn't a monster?

The zombie slowly extended his hand to Bren's and they shook.

Bren quickly wiped his hand on his pant leg and picked up Gale, "Come to town this even, bring your stuff you want to keep" He said and the zombie nodded his head

"Hey question, what is your name?" He said

"…too…long….forgot." The zombie said

"…how about Chad" Bren suggested

The zombie was silent, as if to say, "You're kidding right?"

"Well better then bob" Bren said shrugging his shoulders

"…agreed." The newly named Chad said.

Bren carried Gale out of the abandoned house and brought him back to town, setting him in his house, coming out just in time for everyone else to come out for the morning routine.

"Hey guys, good news, we are getting a new member of our happy little town" Bren said, everyone didn't know what to say, Nick spoke first, "So where is he?" he asked

"He will come in tonight…he doesn't like daytime that much" Bren said rubbing the back of his head

"Uh huh" Nick said not quite believing him.

The day was simple, they chopped down trees to burn into usable charcoals for smelling ores they were sure to find, but as the sun began to set Bren looked up to see Gale coming out of his house groaning

"Took ya long enough magic boy" Ryan called out to him, "Been out for at least 12 hours" He said

Gale clutched his head and said, "Well I was attacked" He groaned and the nearby bushes began to shuffle and who poked his head out, why Chad of course…what expect Herobrine?

"Damn it, it's the zombie!" Gale said about to form his magic on the hoe wielding zombie

Bren got in front of Gale and extended his arms in a shield fashion, he began to glare at Gale

"Boy what are you doing, that's a zombie!" Ryan said, Nick and AJ were silent, Mike was surprised to see the zombie not attacking them so he had a look of curiosity of Chad

As Bren and Gale began to argue they heard something, hissing, two creepers came into town

"Damn it" Nick said drawing his blade, but he couldn't move, two creepers were hard to face together, kill one, the other blows up.

The group knew this and began to move back away from the hissing creepers but then they heard a loud growl.

The creepers turned around to see the hulking zombie behind them, one let out a meek hiss but Chad swung the hoe to the side of the creeper's head, it cried out now dead and Chad let out a loud growl and sent a right hook into the last creeper's face with speed that was surprising in an undead's body. Everyone heard a sickening crack of the creeper's face as it fell onto its back.

"Hey Gale, question, would a zombie fight a creeper?" Bren asked

"…no, zombies never fought creepers or zombies, skeletons and creepers sometimes fight for unknown reasons but never zombies" He said

"Friends?" Chad asked pulling the bloodied hoe from the dead zombie

"Boy…is this new member of the town?" Ran asked nervously, Nick and AJ held their blades up defensively .

"Yes" Bren said

Mike looked over the zombie, "No way…it couldn't be" He thought, "No way a zombie would ally themselves with humans…let alone talk"

"Friends?" Chad asked once more

"Friends" Bren said smiling; everyone gave a nervous smile as well…either Bren picked a great ally…or picked their mode of death tonight.


End file.
